


Он

by 2Y5



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, POV, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлена кинк-фестом на Diary, и конкретно заявками Т01-04 и Т02-32

**POV Эрик**

  
Лежу в своей постели, держа в руках чудо всей своей жизни, оберегая его сон.  
  
Ровно месяц назад я убил Шоу. Месяц. И все перевернулось. Или… встало на круги своя?..  
  
Почти всю мою сознательную жизнь у меня была одна цель – месть. За смерть родных и близких, за пытки и издевательства, за искалеченное детство, попранную юность и отобранную жизнь. И объект этой мести тоже был один – Клаус Шмидт или, как он назвал себя после, Себастьян Шоу.  
  
Для меня существовало лишь это. Никакого _после_. Лишь _сейчас_. А потом появился _он_ , и все изменилось.   
  
Я никогда не задумывался над тем, что буду делать после. Банально, да? Но именно так. Наверное, я просто не верил в действительности, что мне когда-нибудь удастся добраться до этого ублюдка. Отгородившись стеной от всего и вся, что меня окружало на протяжении всех этих лет, я успешно варился в котле своих воспоминаний, которых хватало с лихвой, они подпитывали меня, мою ярость, мою силу. А потом появился он и сказал, что ярость – это еще не все.   
  
Наверное, это и был тот самый момент. Мгновение, в которое один из сотен тысяч кирпичей моей ментальной стены выпал из положенного ему места, заставив пошатнуться всю конструкцию. Словно до этого мой мир был окрашен в черный и кроваво-красный. Теперь же в него проскользнул голубой осколок – цвет его глаз, и что-то не белое, но неуловимо светлое, скорее пастельно-бежевое, теплое – то воспоминание, что он вытащил из моей головы. Да, именно тогда.  
  
Я был зверем. Я привык. Никому не нужен, никому не должен. Есть только цель, все остальное – ступени. Убить, сломать, разорвать, выведать, обмануть. Так я и попытался поступить, когда все закончилось. Мы – не такие. Они захотят нас уничтожить. Не примут. Никогда. А потом он упал.  
  
Ощущение власти над всеми теми людьми на кораблях опьяняло. Я буквально чувствовал в руках каждую из жизней, что собирался оборвать. Шлем непривычно обхватывал голову, сужал обзор. Но я все равно видел. Видел, как он смотрел на меня. Не знаю, почему, но в тот момент я был уверен, что он не пытался проникнуть в мой разум. Я видел, что он молчал. Он просто _смотрел_.   
  
Описать этот взгляд я не смогу. Да и никто бы не смог. В этом взгляде было все то, о чем я забыл. Все те чувства, которых просто не существовало в моей жизни до него. Лицо, покрытое дорожками слез… Откуда они? Я не знал тогда… Моя рука дрогнула, ракеты дернулись, сопла начали затухать…  
  
МакТагерт. Долбанная сука, которая так хотела выслужиться. Выстрелы в мгновение ока вернули мне привычное ощущение: охота, азарт, кровь, убить-убить-убить!  
  
Хлопок, свист, вскрик и падение. С ужасом оборачиваюсь, понимая, что отклонил одну пулю прямо в него. Бросаюсь перед ним на колени, придерживая его, отшвыриваю в сторону девку одним взмахом, снова вскрик, но мне уже плевать. Все тело прошибает дрожь, губы выдыхают только глупое, судорожное: «Прости, прости, я не хотел, прости меня!». Он силится что-то сказать, но дыхания не хватает. Я сбрасываю шлем со своей головы и представляю, что распахиваю ворота в свой разум. Он понимает. Не сразу, смотрит ошеломленно, недоверчиво, но потом улыбается так, что мелькает мысль о радуге и фанфарах. А в голове раздается тихое, уверенное: «Спасибо». И снова слезы на глазах.   
  
Я практически не помню, как мы вернулись обратно. Не помню, как Зверь буквально силой разогнул мои пальцы, сжимающие твою безвольную ладонь. Не помню, как Мистик вливала в меня кофе, чашку за чашкой, когда мы все сидели в коридоре больницы, ожидая вестей. Наконец врач вышел и сообщил: «Паралич нижних конечностей». И вот теперь для меня начался новый круг Ада.  
  
Домой тебя отпустили только с условием круглосуточного присмотра. Хотя думаю, тут сыграло свою роль и «обаяние» Хэнка – отказать двухметровому человеку с синей шерстью, чертами зверя и интеллектом гения не под силу большинству из живущих на планете Земля. И он сдержал обещание – анализы и процедуры были тем, что теперь занимало почти все твои дни.   
  
Я малодушно радовался этому – при каждой нашей встрече я не мог смотреть тебе в глаза. Просто физически не мог себя заставить, всегда отводил взгляд чуть в сторону либо выше. Но и разговоров, как таковых, не получалось. Все наше общение смахивало на какой-то средневековый обмен любезностями – поприветствовать, поинтересоваться о каких-то мелочах, пожелать доброго утра/дня/вечера и под вымышленным (с моей стороны) или не совсем (с твоей стороны) предлогом быстренько разойтись.   
  
Подобное продолжалось до того момента, как я однажды не проснулся ночью от какого-то постороннего шума.   
  
Неожиданным это стало для меня потому, что после всех событий последнего времени мне перестали сниться кошмары о прошлом. Из-за всего произошедшего этот факт просто отправился куда-то на задворки памяти, ибо у меня были более важные мысли в голове. Пару раз я все же задумался о причине, но на большее меня не хватило – ты в инвалидной коляске был ярким и постоянным напоминанием о том, о чем мне стоило беспокоиться больше всего.   
  
Я был шокирован тем, что смог разглядеть в слабом свете луны, пробивающемся через незанавешенное окно.  
  
Ты сидел в своем кресле возле моей кровати и держал меня за руку. Я ошарашенно уставился на тебя, все еще не смея поверить в происходящее. Тем временем по твоему лицу прошла волна, губы скривились, морщинка пересекла лоб, ты чуть всхлипнул, и я расслышал шепот: «Nicht... Nein... Mama... Mama...» и похолодел.  
  
Ты видел мой кошмар. Тот, что почти каждую ночь снился мне на протяжении всех этих лет. Начало могло быть разным, но конец его всегда был один и тот же, и я не раз просыпался в слезах, слыша эхо собственных просьб. Но теперь…   
  
Я рванулся вперед, крепко обхватывая тебя за плечи, резко встряхнул. Ты открыл глаза – расфокусированный взгляд, затянутый пеленой не твоих слез. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, ты потянулся ко мне и положил руку на лицо, аккуратно поглаживая щеку большим пальцем. Я почувствовал мягкое проникновение в свой разум, но не стал сопротивляться.  
  
Я видел себя. Свое лицо, холодное, но глаза сверкали так, словно сбылась мечта всей моей жизни. И вместе с этой картинкой пришла боль. Она медленно проходила сквозь мою голову, от лба к затылку, жгучая, неумолимая, смертельная. На периферии сознания я слышал твой голос, мольбы, просьбы остановиться.  
  
Все закончилось через мгновение. Я пришел в себя и осознал, что одна твоя рука в моей руке, а другой ладонью ты гладишь мое лицо. Щеки были мокрыми от слез. И снова этот взгляд. Как _тогда_.  
  
Лишь в это мгновение я понял, что это было. Это был ты. Ты был в голове Шоу, смотрел на меня его глазами, видел, как я убивал его, чувствовал это, Господи!   
  
Чувство вины может бить сильнее, чем самое страшное оружие, когда-либо существовавшее на Земле. Дикий вопль вырвался из моего рта, внутри все словно скручивало, я согнулся, уперся лбом в твои ноги и разрыдался. Из меня словно раскаленными щипцами вынимали душу. Я выл, как раненный зверь, кусал в отчаянии ткань твоих пижамных штанов, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы и рычание, просто не мог осознавать в тот момент, что делаю и зачем, я был абсолютно уничтожен.   
  
Я просто не мог осознать, что есть такие люди, как ты. Мне в голову не могло это придти. Невозможно быть настолько… Настолько... "ради меня".   
  
Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, пока я хоть чуть-чуть вменяемо начал осознавать себя. Тело стало словно ватным, чужим. Единственное, что чувствовалось четко – твоя теплая рука на моем затылке. Все это время ты не сдвинулся с места, не проронил ни звука, пережидая, пока моя истерика пройдет. Закрыв глаза, я чуть приподнял голову, ты тут же поднял ладонь, но я сумел перехватить ее, удерживая дрожащими руками. Я медленно выпрямился, на ощупь обхватил и вторую твою руку, а потом аккуратно положил к себе на лицо. Накрыл своими, не давая соскользнуть, аккуратно передвинулся вперед, уткнулся своим лбом в твой и открыл глаза.   
  
Сначала ничего не произошло. Твои глаза смотрели на меня, не двигаясь. Ты сам словно весь оцепенел. Тогда я мысленно позвал: «Посмотри». И ты вновь проник в мой разум.  
  
То, что произошло далее я не смогу нормально описать. Мое сознание было полностью раскрыто. Не было никаких потаенных уголков, запрятанных воспоминаний, стыда или неловкости. А потом… Потом я почувствовал тебя. Ты раскрылся мне навстречу. Я видел всего тебя. Я понимал. Видел события, предметы так, как видел ты. Разворачивал причинно-следственные связи, которые выстраивались в твоем сознании, формируя твою личность. И в это же время я чувствовал, как ты проделывал то же самое со мной. В конце мы добрались до этого самого момента – ты в кресле у моей кровати, я перед тобой на коленях. И не осталось каких-либо мыслей, чего-то осознанного. Остались лишь чувства – сильные и слабые, постоянные и мимолетные. Забота, одиночество, сочувствие, обида, радость, счастье, боль, горечь, надежда, мольба: «Прошу тебя…» - на два голоса. Ты и я. Вслух. И что-то новое, сверхновое, вспыхнувшее в нашем сознании, когда эти слова прозвучали. Мы стали одним целым, одновременно потянулись друг к другу, прижались губами к губам, опустили одну ладонь чуть ниже по щеке, другой ладонью зарываясь в волосы на затылке, чуть склоняя головы в сторону, синхронно, не задумываясь.  
  
Когда кончился воздух, мы отстранились, опуская руки другому на плечи, все еще соприкасаясь лбами. Наши сознания разделились, но мы все еще продолжали чувствовать друг друга. Не так сильно, как было, но словно крепкий трос, натянутый между двумя умами, алмазная цепь, которую не разорвать теперь никогда. Но кое-что все же нужно сказать вслух.  
  
\- Не отвергай меня.  
  
\- Не бросай меня.  
  
Я и он. В один голос. Разные и такие одинаковые.   
  
\- НИКОГДА.   
  
Еще несколько минут сидим в тех же позах, все еще не веря в произошедшее. Пока я не чувствую эхо усталости, прошедшее по цепи от тебя ко мне. Аккуратно приподнимаюсь и подхватываю тебя на руки, переношу на свободную половину кровати, укладывая на постель. Осторожными поцелуями от скулы к губам глушу смущение и неловкость, возникшие в твоем разуме, накрываю одеялом. Осень, ночи холодные. От этого движения задирается рукав моей пижамной кофты, открывая взору чернильный номер. Рефлекс, выработанный годами – согнуть кисть, ухватить сползшую манжету, потянуть…   
  
Ты перехватываешь мою руку, аккуратно отгибаешь кисть и пристально вглядываешься в цифры на моем предплечье. Ожидаю сочувствия, но вместо этого ощущаю лишь что-то собственническое. Пытаюсь сосредоточиться, чтобы почувствовать точнее, когда ты подносишь мою руку к своим губам, резко кусаешь кожу, а потом втягиваешь в рот, зализывая. Ошеломленно смотрю на то, как под немедленно краснеющим цветком засоса цифры размываются и исчезают. Лишь твоя метка. Мираж рассеивается так же быстро, как и возникает, но покраснение не исчезает, оно словно перечеркивает знак из прошлого.  
  
«Мой. Мой?»  
  
«Твой».  
  
Тянешься ко мне, устраиваешься, прижимаясь всем телом, укладывая голову на грудь, ладонью накрывая руку, скрывая и татуировку.  
  
«Выведу. Попрошу Хэнка придумать раствор».  
  
«Сделаю новую».  
  
«Какую?»  
  
«Собственность Чарльза Ксавье».  
  
«Договорились».

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
